


The Ache of Her Absence

by catvampcrazines



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Grief, Ianto thinking of Toshiko, Ianto's flat, Longing, Mention of Toshiko's death, Missing You, Mourning, Post-Episode: s02e13 Exit Wounds, Pre-Relationship, Rain, Sad Ianto Jones, Written in 2009 before S3 started., no death other than that., remembering, the good times, what almost was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catvampcrazines/pseuds/catvampcrazines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This isn't necessarily shippy. In this, I feel that it is pre-shippy. The way he thinks about her shows what feelings and affections might have been growing between them.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Ache of Her Absence

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't necessarily shippy. In this, I feel that it is pre-shippy. The way he thinks about her shows what feelings and affections might have been growing between them.

It was nights like this that he missed her the most.  
  
Quiet nights and pouring rain; tea for her and coffee for him.  
   
They would meet in the hub while the others were out drinking: a sanctuary that made them forget about empty, lonely, flats and the horrors of the week.  
  
They'd curl up on the couch and talk about the latest book Tosh was reading or the terrifically bad movie he'd just seen, easy laughter floating between them.  
  
Now he avoided the hub, especially on these nights, fleeing from the ache that only personified with each heavy drop.  
  
Running back to his empty flat and wishing that he'd brought her there...that he could have watched her smile and warm his home with her generous heart.  
  
Instead, when he opened the door each night to darkness and ran his hand along the wall for the light switch, he came home to the closest thing he had to her.  
  
He came home to the gentle purring of a cat, her dark brown hair shining in the light where she sat attentively...like she'd been waiting for him...her kind eyes watching him as she mewed her version of "welcome home."  
  
Pulling a sad smile from him as he leaned down to scratch behind her ear and reply...  
  
"Hello Tosh."


End file.
